The Kalderash Promise
by UnfitWriter
Summary: The Romani tribe that cursed Angel is in dire need for slayer's help, offering her a reward for her troubles. And that is an offer Buffy can't refuse. But are they trustworthy enough to let them play with Angel's soul? Season 5 of Buffy.
1. The promise

Buffy gets an offer she can't refuse. S05 of Buffy.

A/N- This is my first Buffy story. I've been thinking about it for a while. In short, my take on Buffy and Angel and his place in season 5. I hope you'll like it. :)

Set after s05e09. Everything that happened until then-happened. Rated T for now, but it is possible the rating will change to M further down the line.

Please read, comment, critique. I'm taking everything. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Buffy's vision fogged when her head hit the wall of one of the too many mausoleums in Sunnydale. For a quick second she wondered how bad was it to get hit in the head as much as she did, but before brain damage started to worry her a loud growl announced an impending threat. In a movement too fast for any human to perform, her small hands gripped monstrously big paw and stopped its claws just a few small inches from her face. The slayer sighed in relief, forcefully pushed the beast backward and quickly jumped to her feet, feeling much safer on her two legs than on the butt, where she was just a few moments earlier.

„When was the last time you took a little 'me time' and visited a nail salon? " She quipped. „Because the situation is becoming downright dangerous."

The primitive being roared in displeasure and bared its canines while running to its threat again, not giving Buffy enough time to send it to the dentist as well. It used one of the tombstones as a springboard and sprung into the air, leaped over the slayer and caught her off guard. In one swift movement it was on her back, sinking its razor sharp clutches into her back. Buffy screamed in pain as her blood gushed out and ruined the white blouse she wore that day, unaware of the menace that was coming. She grabbed the beast by its mane and in one hard pull threw it over her head, while simultaneously falling to her knees and panting for air.

It landed on its feet and stopped with the fight for a moment, looking Buffy straight into the eyes. The blonde observed the hunched down figure with a wolf-like head, a strong muscular body with ghostly gray skin and patches of thinly distributed white fur. Sharp bones punctured the skin on its back, right above the spine, and a long tail waged in a snake-like manner. It was a truly disturbing sight, but Buffy felt no resentment towards the summoned monster. To be honest, she rarely felt personal animosity towards the demons she fought. But this was more than that. For this one, she actually felt pity. It wasn't here on its own will, but to settle a score for someone else. To punish someone with whom it had no personal issues or queries, yet someone who, without a doubt, deserved it. The hell-like animal bowed its head a little, in what must have been respect for its worthy opponent, and without waiting for response lunged at the slayer again. This time Buffy was ready and welcomed it with a mighty punch to the head, sending it a few steps backward. She quickly found her footing again and landed one strong leg kick to her enemy's side, making it whimper in pain.

The pain induced an explosive reaction and only triggered the beast again, who forcefully attacked and threw itself on the girl again, tossing her against the Thompson family tombstone. She felt a bruise a size of a Texas forming on her back and could do nothing but watch as the Penabelua headed for the final blow, its wide-open jaw ready to tear her throat apart. In the last second, Buffy found one big grave lantern and rammed it into the monster's gob with all her might. Successfully distracting it, she jumped to her legs again, ran to the vengeance beast, grabbed its head and in one sharp movement broke its neck.

Muscle-bound body unceremoniously collapsed to the ground and Buffy couldn't banish the sense of interconnection and familiarity with the brute. Enrolled into someone's else's fight, without a question or permission, expected to give its own life for something it never agreed to in the first place. The slayer slowly limped to the corpse, carefully knelt in front of it and silently whispered a quiet apology to her fallen opponent. Her hands gently caressed its thick mane and cautiously removed the silver collar with a round pendant she found there. Prompted by her actions, painless flame enveloped the body and within seconds degraded it to just a usual, black smoke. Like it was never there in the first place.

Feeling miserable and pathetic, Buffy tucked the taken ornament into her jeans pocket and finally let herself feel all the wounds she earned in this fight. Her back were in the indubitably worst condition, all torn and bruised, and her left temple unpleasantly throbbed from the hit she got there. She had no doubt a welt was forming there at that exact moment.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled from behind an angel statue he was knocked out against and frantically and wobbly ran in no definite direction while swinging a sword in a manner that wouldn't graze even a steady wall. His eyes fearfully searched the cemetery and the color returned to his face when he noticed Buffy again. "I came to save you!" He declared through a smile and picked up a stake his friend dropped a few minutes ago.

Buffy laughed. "I see that. Your face totally rescued me from that mean statue over there." She joked and gently touched the angry red mark on his forehead, making him wince.

"It was time for someone to show that dumbass who's the boss." He eyed the stone angel and the wing he cracked when the demon threw him against it.

"So he's officially the boss of the graveyard now? Should we make a plaque for him?" The slayer asked playfully and put her arm around Xander, letting him lean on her.

"No." The boy reasoned jokingly. "But we can get our stories straight and make it look like I wasn't knocked out by an unmoving object." He got suddenly serious when he saw her bloody back. "God, Buffy…"

"It's nothing." Buffy reassured him and prompted him to start walking. She knew very well the night was still far from over.

* * *

They were in front of Giles's door a lot sooner than she expected. A steady walk wasn't enough to calm her nerves and in a second she felt the anger rising again. As if sensing her nervousness, Xander gently squeezed her hand. "It's almost over." He reassured her and pushed the door open, revealing a whole room of troubled faces.

"Finally!" Anya exclaimed as soon as she saw them and ran to her boyfriend. "Where were you for so long? It was really uncomfortable here with these strange people." She said bluntly and angrily, totally oblivious to the strangers who had no problem hearing her.

"Sorry dear, I would have fainted and almost died quicker if I knew you were slightly uncomfortable." Xander's sarcasm didn't reach Anya, but his words did satisfy her as she contentedly nodded.

Buffy's eyes passed over the people sitting on the couch. Two men raised and protectively took a stand beside an elderly woman who remained seated, but locked eyes with the slayer. Buffy knew she was old, she probably had well over 90 years on her, her face clearly showed it and there was no hiding the fact that her body was quickly betraying her. Her hands were shaking, her skin was wrinkled and blotchy, hair completely white and her back irreparable hunched. But Buffy felt her power, and her almost black eyes provoked resentment and rage she felt never before.

"Is it over?" Giles hurriedly approached his slayer and apprehensively looked her battered appearance. "Are you all right?"

"Yes and yes." Buffy quickly reassured him and resisted the urge to hug the man she looked like her father. Today was a heavy blow for him as well, and although he looked completely fine physically, his defeated posture and troubled eyes revealed wounds that went deeper than skin. "One Penbla less in the world."

"Penabelua." The watcher corrected her and took off his glasses to clean already crystal clear lenses. "That's good. Good."

"Great!" Willow exclaimed way too cheerfully. "Great! So it's over! Another slayer's job successfully completed!" She laughed nervously and swiftly walked to Buffy, all the way anxiously eyeing the people who arrived today. Tara was right behind her, her big soulful eyes ranking over Buffy's body. "A-a-are you all right?"

Buffy lightly smiled and nodded to the blonde witch before looking at the old woman again, all bonhomie gone. She took the beast's collar out of her pocket and roughly threw it on the floor in front of the female. "Now leave." She ordered coldly. "And I don't want to see you ever again."

The unfamiliar men visibly stiffened, and the one older than the two lost his patience. "How dare you?!" He shouted. "You will show respect! Or I will teach you one!" His accent was thick and his stance showed no regard for the girl young enough to be his daughter.

Giles firmly stepped in front of him and clenched his fists, almost craving for another word from the man. He was pale and tired, his head was pounding from the most intensive migraine he ever experienced, but his hands shook from the desire to strike the Romani in front of himself.

"Danior, enough!" The elderly woman called and immediately halted her protector. She shakily raised from her seat, barely holding the balance, and her companions immediately jumped to hold her in place. "Thank you." She declared to Buffy. "The Kalderash people will not forget your help with the beast."

"That beast was here only because you Kalderash people angered someone so hard that he summoned it. And knowing your track record, I'm very sure you deserved it." Her voice was cold and calculated. "This was for Jenny. Next time someone attacks your clan, don't come here. We won't help you again."

Vadoma, the most respected and omniscient woman in her clan eyed the slayer in a way that left her feeling naked to the soul and completely powerless. And Buffy hated that. She hated that she felt so small in front of the people she blamed for the hardest things she ever had to live through. And the things that some of them didn't live through. "I know you don't think much of us." Vadoma finally spoke in bad English. "But I offer you gratitude."

"You can shove your gratitude up your ass." The slayer responded sharply.

But the gypsy didn't react to harsh words, the obligation to repay the debt much more important than spite the young girl showed her. "Is there nothing your heart wants?"

All eyes in the room nervously looked Buffy, neither quite sure what their slayer was thinking or why she was quiet for an incredibly long time. Xander nervously shifted on his feet and young witches worriedly observed two females in charge. They personally knew and experienced Buffy's strength and resolve, but the power they felt rolling off the old gypsy left them feeling terrified.

"How do I know you will do what I want?" The girl finally asked. There was no doubt she knew what her heart wanted more than anything. But there was also no doubt that her wish won't pass lightly, on either side.

"If it is possible, it will be done." Vadoma spoke surely. "Kalderash keep their promises."

Buffy nodded and heavy-heartedly looked at her watcher, the only person in the entire world for whom she would consider her request. She knew and understood his reservations, but she hoped against all hope he will find the strength to support her in what she wishes to do.

Giles felt the burden of her expectations without an uttered word, and Buffy recognized the battle within him. But before she succeeded to ask the question, he spoke. "I'll call L.A."

* * *

A/N – The name of the beast, Penabelua, comes from Latin words for revenge and beast.


	2. The arrival

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

Giles took off his glasses and deeply sighed as he started to press the numbers of his old telephone. The numbers he used never before, and he felt quite nervous as he dialed them now. Shortly after the signal sound confirmed that the connection was established, a cheerful voice spoke.

„Angel Investigations, we help the helpless!"

The ex-watcher immediately recognized the voice. „Hello Cordelia, it is Giles."

„Oh my God, who's dead?" Cordelia questioned nervously, and Giles could almost hear how her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't really blame her, after all, it's not like they were on each other's calling list.

„What? No, nobody is dead..."

„Then who's dying?" The ex-cheerleader exclaimed again, not allowing him to finish the statement. „Is it Xander?"

„Cordelia.." He tried to get the words out, but the girl was relentless.

„He did something to piss off that she-demon, didn't he? I mean, it's not that I blame her, but..."

„For God's sake!"

Cordelia paused at the unsettling tone of a usually stoic and collected man, the urgency and agitation of his voice making her lose her own.

„We don't have time for the prattle! It is a matter of the utmost urgency for you to listen to me!" The receptionist nodded, obviously unaware that Giles can't see her. He took a deep breath to calm himself and used the pads of his thumb and index finger to rub his eyes. „I need you to tell Angel that he must come to Sunnydale at once. It is extremely important for him to head off right away. Can you do that?"

„ Of course." Cordelia assured him. „He was just about to head out, but I'll send him your way immediately."

„Thank you." Feeling bad for snapping at her, he tried to say it as softly as possible.

„Is Buffy OK?"

The sincere care of her voice astonished him for a moment, but he quickly soothed her. „She's all right."

* * *

As Giles telephoned, Buffy directed her attention to their guests, but she spoke directly to Vadoma. "90 years ago you cursed someone."

The Romani woman nodded, the practice not so uncommon for her people of that time."And you want me to take the curse back?"

"No." The slayer clenched her jaw. "I want you to fix the curse." Buffy watched as questions passed through a woman's eyes, and she briefly wondered how many people they've cursed along with Angel. Something told her he wasn't the only one who angered them. "I want him to be able to be happy again."

Then, finally, the angry recognition disfigured her face. "Angelus." She uttered.

As soon as she said it, two men gasped and looked at Buffy like she just grew horns on top of her head. "Are you crazy?" Danior, the quarrelsome of them responded. "He doesn't deserve happiness! He should have an eternity of pain and suffering! After everything he did to us, to Enyos, to Janna…"

"You killed Jenny!" Buffy shouted, her patience now completely leaving her. "You all killed her. You all killed her uncle… Every drop of blood Angel spilled after his soul was ripped out is on your hands!" The days when she blamed herself, Angel or even Angelus were long gone. They didn't know what was going to happen. They loved each other and in the end sacrificed their happiness for the world. But these people knew. Not only that they devised the cruel and absurd clause, they knew about it and kept quiet. The real killers stood right in front of her, and she could do nothing but hope they'll fix some of the damage. She was well aware hers and Angel's relationship was irreparable, but maybe she'll negotiate some peace for his neverending life.

"He doesn't deserve it!" The older Romani continued to oppose her, his words not surprising her at all. But what did welcome her unprepared, was Xander's response.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with him."

All the people in the room looked at him, astonished, and Willow gasped at his words.

"Not now, Xander." Buffy tried to postpone the conversation she knew was inevitable, but she wasn't prepared for his explosive and angry reply.

"Yes, now Buffy!" The boy shouted, pointing his finger at the slayer. "This isn't just your decision! Or must I remind you that we also went through the hell called Angelus? We have the say in this as well!"

Willow did her best to calm her oldest friend. "Xander, please, you need to calm down. We can discuss this later." The last thing they needed was for the Romani to know how torn apart they are.

"No Will!" Xander called. "You can twist this however you want, but he is a criminal. A murderer. He doesn't deserve a reward for his actions." He looked at Buffy again, his face collected and serious. "I won't allow it." Buffy's big eyes filled with tears of frustration and Xander silently cursed at himself but remained strong. He was right.

"It wasn't his fault." Her voice was weak and silent, not at all usual for the feisty slayer.

"Well, that depends on your point of view, doesn't it? From where I'm standing, his hands broke Jenny's neck." He took a deep breath and made sure to look Buffy straight into the eyes. "He doesn't deserve peace."

"And what about me?" Anya responded instead of Buffy, surprising everyone. "Do I deserve to suffer forever too?"

Xander looked at her strangely. "This has nothing to do with you, An."

"No?" She questioned, provoking him. "I've murdered, tortured and maimed thousands. Willingly. If someone came tomorrow and forbid me to have orgasms with you, you would be ok with that?"

"That is different." Xander said, much more timidly than before.

"How?" His girlfriend asked, her hands crossed over her chest, looking at him expectedly.

"Because Angel didn't choose it." Willow answered instead, her doe eyes begging Xander to stop.

His face fell and he felt heat flowing through his body, stopping in his throat and choking him. Shame. Hypocrisy. Anger. Defeat. He never felt all these at once, and for once in his life, he was lost for words. A part of him still thought he was right, but only one look at Anya and her angry and hurt face was enough to silence him.

"It's not so simple when it's about someone you care about, is it?" Buffy muttered, for the first time in her life actually grateful for the ex-demon. "So, do we have an agreement?" She questioned Vadoma, her resolve in full force once again.

"You all are mad!" Danior declared, but a single movement of the Vadoma's hand silenced him.

"Those spells are dangerous, dark and long forgotten."

"I'm sure you'll remember how." Buffy assured her. "Unless, you're going to break your promise?"

The Romani woman sighed and shortly shook her head in a 'no' motion. "I just don't know if it is possible. I will have to see him first"

"Good." Buffy said and noticed Giles who entered the room again.

"And?" She asked him.

"He's on the way."

* * *

"Angel, man, we won't be of much help to your girl if we are dead." Gunn said to the friendly vampire while his hand strongly gripped the safety belt of Angel's Plymouth. One curve earlier he was sure it was over, that car creaking and Cordelia's screaming were sounds that are going to send him off to an afterlife. A car accident was always a possible way to die, after all, he was reckless, hasty and often enjoyed fast rides. But after an hour in the car with Angel, he was sure it was not the way he wanted to go. Whatever hell was waiting for them in Sunnydale, he would gladly face it alone, if that meant he doesn't have to spend another minute in this speedy metal death trap with the immortal man behind the wheel. In the moments he wasn't scared shitless, he wondered about the girl they're rushing towards. The Slayer. The only creature on the face of the earth that could turn Angel from calm and broody to scared and anxious. He's heard about her form Cordelia and Wesley, but not enough to arrange a whole puzzle that is Buffy. He knew about her strength, will power and undying love she and his boss shared. He was glad he'll finally be able to see her and find out a bit more about her. Maybe even train with her a little. The car skidded when Angel roughly turned the wheel to catch the exit and Gunn's head collided with the window with a loud thud. "I'm serious Angel, I'll dust you if we die!" Intrigued by the silence from the usually nagging ex-watcher, he turned his way only to find him pale as s sheet, covering his mouth with a hand and barely holding his stomach from vomiting. "Oh, great! Kill me now!"

Not caring about the complaints from his companions, the vampire pressed the gas pedal and cursed the distance that separated them. When he was leaving Sunnydale, Los Angeles seemed like a logical choice. A big city full of demons and supernatural beings, a catchy name, a continuation of his redemption path on the same place where it started… but, most of all, it was close to her. He reasoned that he'll be there in a second if she needed him. But now, it seemed that the road had no end and he was letting her suffer, or even die. He was letting his girl down. At least that's what Gunn called her. His girl. Only, she wasn't anymore. She was Riley's. Xander's. Sunnydale's. Worlds. Not his. Even though she said always.

"Angel!" He heard Cordelia's annoyed scream and he guessed it wasn't the first time she called him. "Slow down! You're going to kill us all! Us human all! And then, I'll come back and haunt you for eternity!"

"Tell me again." Angel urged her, totally ignoring her threat and not slowing down. She was pretty sure he would drive even faster if the engine permitted it.

"I already told you." She sighed. "Tell Angel he must come to Sunnydale at once." The vision girl mimicked Giles's accent.

"That can't be good." The vampire told himself. "That sounds bad. Does it sound bad to you?" He asked and turned back to look at Weasley.

"Eyes on the road!" The man cried in a girlish voice that reminded Angel of the old watcher from the time they first met. "Eyes on the road!"

Unfazed, Angel returned his view to the highway. "Well?" He questioned again.

Wesley took off his glasses and closed his eyes, willing his dinner to stay inside. "I admit, it doesn't sound well."

"I knew it!" The vampire barked and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. "Come on, faster!" He willed the car as if it will understand him. And as if it can go faster.

"But…" The self-proclaimed rough demon hunter continued. "Giles also said that Buffy is all right. Right, Cordelia?"

"Right!" The only girl in the car confirmed. "And he seemed pretty sure of himself when he said it!"

"I have a bad feeling." Angel mumbled as they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

* * *

For once in her life, Buffy was glad Angel was far away. She needed some time to collect her thoughts and feelings. Today, when she woke up, she couldn't even imagine it would be the day she will see Angel again. The day they will bind his soul. And the day he will leave her again. Not an ordinary Wednesday, that's for sure. She slowly removed ruined and bloody white blouse from her body and gasped when the fabric ripped already dry blood from her skin. The pants were next to go, and she quickly stepped into the shower and under lukewarm water that gently pelted over her body. The water around her feet quickly became red, imitating the color of her blood that gushed from the still open wounds on her back. She quickly realized her injuries were much deeper than she assumed, but she welcomed the distracting pain with open arms. Seeing Angel was always unsettling. Being so close to him, but not being able to touch him was devastating, seeing his strong arms and not being able to seek comfort in them hurt to no end. And now, his soul will get bound and she wasn't sure how she is going to survive not being able to caress him, kiss him and get lost in him. She used to dream about this kind of scenarios. Something magical would happen and they'll be able to make love again, to adore each other in a way that was allowed only once before. To have the missing part.

But, Angel made it pretty clear that the inability to sleep with her wasn't the only problem. Following that train of thoughts, nothing in their relationship, or lack of it, will change today. He will come here, turn her world upside down, and leave again. And she will let him go. Again.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly turned off the water and wrapped a huge soft towel around herself. "Yes?" She called and watched as redheaded witch peeped inside.

"Can I come in?" She questioned quietly and raised a small glass jar. "I have an ointment for your wound."

"Sure Will." Buffy kindly smiled and said a quiet thank you to her best friend.

"Don't mention it." Willow responded. "Those people outside are giving me wiggles anyway."

"Tell me about it." The slayer turned around and uncovered her back to her friend.

The witch gasped. "Buffy… this isn't good. I'm not sure this will help. This is for surface wounds and these ones go pretty deep." She doubted into the cure she alone made and gently touched her skin. She quickly pulled her fingers away as soon as Buffy moaned in pain. "I think you should go to the hospital. It seems bad."

"No, no hospitals for Buffy! Just grease me up and I'm good to go!"

"Buffy…"

"Please Willow, not today." Her voice turned out a lot more shakily than she intended it to be, but she knew she won as soon she heard Willow sigh and felt cold medicine soothing her cuts.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little." Buffy confessed shakily.

"I'm not talking about the wounds." The redhead clarified, totally unprepared for the slayer's response.

"I know."

They didn't speak after that. Willow tried to babble something in her usual manner, but she quickly realized her friend's thoughts were somewhere else. So, instead, she helped the slayer to get ready as soon as possible. She bandaged her back and found spare clothes Buffy always kept at Giles's. The slayer dried her golden locks and put a bit of makeup on, just to give her face some color.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled them and they ran out of the bathroom, only to find Riley standing in the middle of the living room, introducing himself to the people that still sat there.

Buffy took a deep breath.

She knew she forgot something.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Riley stated, walking in circles around the coffee table, trying to process the information he just received. "They…" He said and pointed at the people he met a few minutes ago. "…are from the tribe that cursed Angel, your ex-boyfriend, and are here now to bind his soul."

"Yes." Buffy answered him shortly.

"Ok, I understand." Riley nodded. "Just one question." He breathed deeply and mentally prepared himself for the answer. "Why?"

"Because that is what slayer's heart wishes." The old lady answered and Buffy was sure the usually quiet woman was just trying to mess with her.

"Because it is the right thing to do." Buffy answered him herself and Riley laughed without humor.

"So what your heart wishes is the right thing to do?"

"No..."

"So, your heart doesn't wish that?"

"Ok, who wants a cup of coffee?" Xander said and unnecessarily clapped his hands. "I could sure use some."

Understanding his intention, Willow immediately supported his idea. "And cookies. Lots and lots of cookies."

"How about we all go to the kitchen and get some? That sounds like a good idea!" Tara quickly jumped in and pushed Anya in that direction.

"You all are crazy. Just crazy." Danior offered his opinion and looked at Xander like he's an idiot when he tried to drag him to the kitchen as well.

Riley plainly ignored all of them and turned to Giles. "And you are fine with this?" He asked the older man, completely sure he will list at least 3 reasons why this was a bad idea.

"I am." The unofficial watcher told him surely and calmly, surprising him. "I believe this is the safest thing to do."

As if rationalization hit him over the head, he immediately calmed down. "It is, isn't it?" Buffy looked him strange but kept quiet when he started to apologize. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm so jealous sometimes that I don't see reason. Of course, it is safer to secure his soul than risk him losing it again. He is immortal, after all. It is highly unlikely he won't be happy ever again."

Buffy smiled and looked him with the utmost respect and adoration. She loved his thinking and his righteousness. "I just really don't like him." She even laughed at Riley's confession and physically felt a stone falling from her heart. It will be easier than she thought.

"Don't worry, he'll leave as soon as the spell is complete. You don't even have to see him."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"Riley, I don't need another fight tonight." She felt like screaming.

"I won't start it, be sure in that."

"Riley…"

But it was too late. The sound of sudden braking passed through the room and a second later, a murmur of voices and accelerated steps were heard. A familiar tingle at the back of her neck confirmed his presence even before his voice that held only one word: "Buffy!"


	3. The talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The black Plymouth screeched to a halt in front of the ex - watcher's house and Angel rushed out before it came to a full stop, quickly followed by his gang. For a short second, he stilled and his friends gasped when his handsome face morphed into the one of his demon and a low, dangerous growl roared through his chest.

„What's wrong?" Cordelia asked as Gunn prepared his weapons.

„Gypsies." He uttered silently, vocalizing the smell he just felt and ran towards the entrance, the scent of Buffy's blood scaring him to no end. He didn't ring the doorbell or knocked on the door, too scared to do any of that and prolong his arrival even for a second. Was it possible that the Romani found another way to punish him and went after Buffy? Have they found out he marked her as his? Why is there so much blood? In one swift movement, he kicked the door and broke them from the hinges, utilizing the now open way to the inside, silently thanking Giles for not revoking his invitation.

„Buffy!" He yelled, his face in full force, all three of his friends behind him, each of them with their chosen weapons, pointing them at everything and everyone in the room. But, instead of the fight and bloodshed, they found astonished people, staring at them with mouths wide open.

„Angel." Buffy breathed out, quickly coming to her senses and successfully completing their usual greeting ritual. To Angel's surprise, she looked just fine. More than fine, actually. As his eyes roamed over her body, looking for any sign of injuries or traumas, he let out an unnecessary breath, glad that his worst fears didn't come true.

„Why the bloody hell you did that for?" Giles exclaimed, eyeing his just-a-moment-ago perfectly fine door.

Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia awkwardly lowered their swords, but Angel still remained in his fighting stance, noticing three unfamiliar people, all of them wearing a smell that was burned in his memory. Involuntarily growl escaped him when two Romani men pointed crossbows at him, but it was Buffy's voice that snapped him back to reality.

„You know, here in Sunnydale, we respect this silly ancient tradition of knocking." The slayer said. „With your hand." She paused a little, looking the now completely useless door on the floor and grimaced. „Lightly."

„Stay back!" Riley yelled and took a protective stance in front of her. „I think he's evil again." He took his gun out and pointed it at vampire's chest.

„He's not evil, just stupid!" Cordelia quickly explained and made a few steps to stand next to her boss, smiling a little when she noticed how Xander and Willow sighed in relief. Next, she punched Angel in the shoulder with all her might, removing his death glare from Buffy's soldier boy and onto her. „See?!" She asked him with a raised voice. „She's alive!" And just to demonstrate the point she hit him again, still not satisfied with this small punishment for near-death experience he put them through on the way here.

„What?" Buffy questioned perplexingly and took a few steps from behind Riley. „You thought I'm dead?"

„Stay back Buffy, he might attack you!" Riley ordered and unsuccessfully tried to push her back behind him, her strength not allowing him to protect her.

„He's not evil!" Buffy snapped and now fully stepped in front of Angel, happily noticing that his demon face slipped away.

„We thought you were in danger. We do, however, apologize for the hasty intrusion. But from what Mr. Giles told us, we thought you were in dire need for help." Wesley explained in the true British manner, his refined words not distracting anyone from his new appearance.

„You told them I'm dead?" The slayer angrily inquired Giles.

„Of course not!" The ex-watcher rebelled. „And if I remember correctly, I emphasized how all right you are."

„Sweet mother of Jesus." Xander interrupted them while approaching the door that laid flat on the floor. „You do know how to use these, right? You knock, someone from the inside opens. Invites you in. Really, it's not that hard."

Willow laughed nervously. „Oh, I'm sure you'll fix it in no time. The important, really important thing is that you are here." She breathed. „Hi!" And awkwardly waved to the crowd, but not forgetting about a really significant person in the room they were yet to meet. „This is Tara. She's new."

„H-hello. It's nice to meet you." Tara shyly greeted new people, feeling the need to look at the floor when she felt all the looks on her, but everyone's well-natured smiles and friendly auras quickly made her feel safe with them.

„Gunn." The dark-skinned man simply introduced himself and asked: „So, let me get this straight. No one is dead?"

„The last time I checked, everyone in this room were alive and breathing. If you don't count Angel, of course." Anya nodded and helpfully informed him, all the time being completely ignorant of the way the vampire and the slayer stared at each other.

„What is going on here?"Angel asked Buffy, completely oblivious to the murmur around them. Everything about this immeasurably confused him, and he felt extremely insecure and anxious in the situation he found himself in. „I could smell your blood all the way outside." Even though she looked fine and unconcerned with circumstances surrounding them, the smell of her blood was so strong he could almost taste it.

Without detaching his eyes from Buffy, his voice changed to a more threatening tone, and it was pretty clear his attention transferred to someone else. „ And if you don't put that gun down, I'll make sure the same can be said about you." He finally turned his head towards the soldier, feeling the urge to at least knock him out for a good measure. He really didn't like that guy.

Riley pulled the trigger and spoke to his girlfriend. „And you claim he's not dangerous?"

„Oh, I doubt anyone told you that." Angel spoke instead, not giving up on the staring game the two men played.

Buffy felt genuinely alarmed when Angel took a step in her boyfriend's direction and rushed to intervene before the situation escalated. „Riley, put the gun down. Now!" She spoke to the vampire next. „And you, stay back!"

Feeling she meant game, they unwillingly listened and Buffy felt it was safe to finally explain some things to her ex-boyfriend and ease his mind about her well-being. The concern was rolling off of him in waves.

„I'm fine." She said assuredly, making sure to convey the same message with her face as well. „It was just a little run-in with the Penula."

Giles sighed. „Penabelua, Buffy."

„The Penabelua demon?" Wesley perked up at the mention of the beast. „They are extremely rare and only appear when summoned, usually to exact vengeance on someone deserving. What would a creature like that be doing here?"

Angel knew the answer before anyone had to explain it. „I will ask this only once." He said in a cold voice, eyeing the Romani menacingly. „What the hell do you want?" On the one hand, he felt completely inadequate and ashamed in their presence, the guilt for his actions blooming inside of him and making him sick. But, on the other hand, the prospect of risk they represented towards Buffy countermand all that and made him want to strangle them all just to keep them away from her.

The two men now had crosses and crossbows aiming at him, but Vadoma spoke, looking at him with palpable disgust. „It was not our wish to see you here."

They held each other stares, both of them thinking of the fastest way to remove the other when a loud crash startled them.

Xander and Gun exhaled in annoyance when the heavy door fell to the floor and moaned when they bent to pick them up once again, determined in their decision to put it back in its place.

„Do you have to do that now?" Startled Cordelia snapped.

„Well," Xander started while balancing the wooden obstacle. „I know it's been a while since you've been here, but doors are pretty important in Sunnydale. If you want to, you know, stay alive."

Cordelia wanted to complain about their incompetence and left-handedness, but Buffy's words quickly returned her attention to the topic at hand.

„They are here to help." The strong blonde proclaimed, doing her best to remove the heartbreaking expression of confusion, anger and guilt that was written all over Angel's face. „They are here to bound your soul."

His head snapped in her direction and he wide-eyed stared at her.

„What?!" Cordelia shrieked and vocalized Angel's thoughts. Well, at least part of them. "We almost died on our way here just so you two could have sex again!?"

„They won't have sex." Riley gritted through his teeth. „This is a pure safety issue."

„Yeah, sure." Cordelia said mockingly. „You really do know them well."

Not really hearing anything after the whole bounding soul deal, Angel finally came to his senses and spoke to Buffy who still hasn't detached her eyes from him. „Can we talk somewhere private?"

„Of course." She said without hesitation and went to the stairs, fully intent to continue this conversation in Giles's bedroom upstairs.

„I don't think so." Riley declared as he took a stand on their path. „You're not going anywhere with him."

„Move boy." Angel was sick and tired of his presence.

Riley smirked. „Make me."

„You don't have to ask twice."

„Enough!" Buffy yelled and got in between them, pushing them both aside. She did her best to calm her voice before continuing. „Riley, please, let us pass."

„I'm afraid I can't do that." He watched her tired face, fully aware that she never did anything to make him doubt her. He knew she won't cheat on him up there and that he can rely on her. What he didn't trust was the demon who was still looking at him as a prey. And the scary part was that it was the look that scared him far less than the one he was directing towards Buffy.

„Can I help you with that?" The threat in Angel's voice didn't go unnoticed, but Buffy decided to ignore it. Instead, she spoke softly to her boyfriend.

„Riley, please. The sooner you let us, the sooner all of this will be over."

This time, he stood still and just looked at the ex-lovers that made their way towards the bedroom.

* * *

The short walk to the bedroom was silent and tense, and even though she wanted to practice a simple explanation, his presence alone was too distracting. So she focused on calming her breathing and rapid heartbeat, well aware that he could sense everything about her. She lightly twisted the doorknob and let the vampire in, feeling not prepared for the conversation that was waiting for them.

„Care to explain what is going on?" His voice was harsh and cold, not at all what she was expecting.

„They are here to remove the clause." She smiled. „No more eternally unhappy Angel."

„So, they just came here, feeling tired of vengeance, to make my soul permanent? And they brought the vengeance doggy with them?" Angel asked and raised a questioning eyebrow, full well knowing the answer.

Buffy sighed. „No, not exactly. They came because someone sicced that creature on them. It was killing the members of their tribe. They didn't know what else to do, so they came here for help." She looked at the floor. „I think Jenny told them we help people."

The vampire nodded in understanding. „Hence the blood I smell."

„Yes." Buffy confirmed, and Angel noticed how her face instantly lit up. „And they offered me a reward for my troubles."

„A reward?"

She smiled shyly. „Whatever my heart wishes."

Angel's gaze softened and he crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that is the only way to keep them from going after her and drawing her closer. The most beautiful and modest smile graced his face and Buffy gasped at the sight, feeling the well-known butterflies doing flip-flops in her stomach. He had no idea what he did to deserve this, and he basked in the knowledge that he is still a somewhat important part of her life. „And you couldn't think of anything else?" He joked lightly, unconsciously taking a step in her direction, the knowledge there is no way they could go through with this making this whole situation no less meaningful.

„Well, I don't think they could cast a spell and make me a million dollars. Or could they?"

He smiled at her fake-serious face. „And you trust them?"

„No. Not at all." Buffy shook her head in a 'no' motion.

„Good." He nodded contentedly before continuing. „You know they could do anything? Release Angelus again?"

„They won't."

„You can't know that."

Buffy threw frustrating hands in the air. „Well, even if they do, Willow will just curse you again."

„Their magic is much more advanced than Willow's. Who knows what they could do." The slayer knew what he's about to say before he uttered the words. „I can't risk it."

Her look became angry and bitter words spilled out of her mouth. „You don't want to do it only because you don't think you deserve it."

„I don't!" He shouted and instantly felt bad, giving his best to continue in a more hushed tone. „I did nothing to deserve this. This is your reward, not mine."

Buffy smiled, but not a trace of humor could be found there, only harsh disappointment. „Fine, you won't do it for yourself. How about to protect others?"

Angel reeled back as if she'd slapped him, a heavy burden of her words falling directly on his heart, as Riley's words about safety flooded back at him. „You don't trust me." He uttered and his face crumbled, he seemed at least ten years older at that moment. Wrinkles of guilt and heartbreak carved his forehead and he couldn't look at her anymore. „Of course not, how could you."

He turned his back on her, and Buffy was quick to calm him. „Angel, I trust you with my life." She breathed out as unfallen tears shook her voice. „I think I proved it time and time again."

He harshly looked at her again. „And yet, you think I would risk it? Risk you?"

A tear escaped her eye and Buffy hurried to wipe it away. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him, but this was too good of an opportunity to miss out. „You can't control happiness."

Angel's words came out bitter. „In 245 years I've been perfectly happy exactly once." He swallowed. „And I don't see it happening anytime soon again."

„Maybe not now." She acknowledged that. „But what about 100 years from now? 200? You will live forever, Angel. And forever is a lot of time to spend sad."

„That won't happen." He knew that the moment she dies, the prospect of perfect happiness is forever lost to him.

„You can't know that." Buffy argued. „Besides, anyone could use some kind of spell on you and make you happy. What then?" She asked silently. „Are you gonna make me kill you again?"

She looked ready to fall to her knees and cry her eyes out, and Angel couldn't stand the look of her trembling lips and urgent heartbeat her words provoke. „You're willing to risk it?" He asked instead.

She shrugged, feeling defeated in every way.

„All right." Angel said shortly and left the room without another word. When he got up here, he thought he'll have to find a way to explain to her that they still couldn't be together, soul bound or not. And more importantly, that he'll have to convince himself in that. But, not in a million years he imagined he'll find out she had so little trust in him.

* * *

As soon as they entered the living room again, Angel spoke to Vadoma. „How do we do this?"

The Romani woman stared at him for the longest time, silently weighing her obligation to repay the debt and the responsibility to carry out the vengeance she served since she could remember. Finally, she sighed and spoke. „I need to test you. I will need your blood."

Willow quickly ran to the kitchen and took the first bowl she saw there, the chance to see this powerful witch in action infinitely excited her. Angel gently smiled at her as she handed him the blue dish and took the knife Wesley encouragingly offered to him.

„Just a few drops should be enough." Vadoma clarified when she noticed the confused expression on his face.

Listening to her, the vampire cut his palm in one swift but shallow movement and watched as blood seeped into the ceramic bowl. He ignored the stinging and carefully handed it to apparently mute, younger Romani man. He guessed he was around Buffy's age.

The Romani put it on the table in front of his senior and shakily took a step back. Whatever was to happen next could change their lives forever.

Vadoma received her old knitted bag and took a dried branch of some familiar looking plant. Her eyes closed and a silent, incoherent whisper came from her mouth. Next, she pulled a small blade from the bag and cut herself in the same manner Angel did a moment earlier, and everyone watched as her blood dripped into the same bowl. „Petefeci!" She sharply exclaimed as soon as the blood stopped flowing and a hot flame rose up, startling everyone and breaking the pot in half.

Buffy could have sworn she saw a relief and a hint of a smile at the old woman's face. „It can not be done."

„What?!" The slayer snapped and took a dangerous step in her direction. „We had a deal."

Vadoma was unfaltering. „I can not break the rules. It is forbidden to meddle into someone else's curse."

„How do you mean someone else's?" Even though he wasn't sure how sorry he was for the outcome, Angel couldn't keep silent. „Your tribe cursed me. I know it."

„Maybe." Vadoma indicated to the broken ceramics on the table. „But our line no longer holds your soul."

„What are you talking about?!" Buffy gritted through teeth, barely holding of her self control. They were so close. „You think this is a joke?"

The older Gipsy actually felt pity for the blond girl, her pain was palpable and real. „Our curse no longer binds his soul. Someone else has a claim on it."

„Khm-khm." Willow coughed and awkwardly raised her hand as if she was in a classroom. „I think that could be me."

„You?" Vadoma doubtfully asked as all eyes in the room fell on the young witch, coloring her face in the same shade of red as her hair.

„Of course." Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them nervously. „You were the last one that cursed Angel."

„That's right." Willow confirmed it to the woman. „And I give you permission to meddle in my curse. Meddle away!" She ceremoniously declared and sent a friendly smile in her direction.

„No, only you can change the spell." Vadoma wiped the smile from her face. „And I sense your power, you are too weak."

Willow swallowed hard as she watched Buffy's eyes filling with tears as the acceptance finally hit her, but it was Angel's longing look at Buffy's direction that broke her. She squeezed the comforting hand Tara put on her shoulder and bravely opposed to the Gipsy. „I'm not weak. And I'm sure I'll be able to do it if you just show me how."

„It is dangerous and much darker than you can imagine. It would be hard even for me."

„I can do it." She was determined.

„No, Willow." Angel said. „I can't allow that you put yourself in danger for me. Not again."

„Willow, this is much heavier than anything we did so far." Tara's big soulful eyes draw out a smile to Willow's face and she quickly kissed the blonde witch, saying her without a word what she's about to do.

„I can do this." Willow repeated to everyone in the room and neared Vadoma. „Teach me how."

Instead of the instructions, a loud crash shook the entire house as a big blob of black and blonde ran into the room and pushed the slayer, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor, taking the intruder with her. Painful moans of two voices came from the floor, but before Buffy even realized what was going on, Angel's strong hands quickly took a hold of a black leather coat and in one agile movement threw the still yelping vampire off of Buffy.

„Spike." He growled. „What are you doing here?"

Spike looked at him and then at Buffy from his place on the floor, still holding his throbbing head and shrugged. „Isn't it obvious? I was saving the slayer."

„From what?" The girl in question demanded as she found her footing again.

The blonde vampire quickly jumped to his feet. „I smelled Romani, Angelus and lots of your blood. That had to mean trouble."

„So you decided to save me by tackling me?"

Before he managed to answer, Angel hit him and took a stake from his pocket. „I just remembered." He punched him again. „I never paid you back for torturing me that last time." He pinned him against the wall and pointed a stake to his heart.

„Hey hey hey!" Spike yelled. „Haven't you heard? I don't bite people anymore."

Angel was confused, this had to be the strangest diversion tactic he could imagine.

„That's right, I fight the good fight now." He continued when he saw the baffled look an the dark vampire's face. „Someone tell him."

Giles rolled his eyes. „Well, only for money."

„So what?" Spike rebelled. „The important thing is, I help. Now, let go of me Peaches."

„Buffy?" Angel questioned her, still not letting go of the other vampire.

Buffy sighed in annoyance. „Let him go, he is neutered now."

„I don't get it." Gunn questioned Riley. „Does he has a soul like Angel?"

„Hey!" Both vampires rebelled at the same time and Spike dusted off his coat when Angel finally let go of him.

„I have nothing as nansy pansy as a soul. I have a manly chip in my brain." He emphasized the statement by pointing to his head.

„And I'm not neutered." Angel said and grimaced as soon as the words left his lips.

„Really strange things have been happening here." Wesley concluded and looked at Giles when he spoke again.

„You have no idea."

„Does nobody knows how to use door anymore!?" Xander practically screamed and pointed at the once again demolished entrance.

Everyone silently looked at Xander, feeling pity for the builder of the group, only Spike carelessly asked: „So, what's going on here?"


End file.
